The Right Illusions
by The Angel of London
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is the right help to convince even the most intelligent of people - creatures - that you are stronger. [Two/Three-Shot] Faint 10/Rose. Fainter Harry P/Donna.


**The Right Illusions**

**Warning: Possible OOCness.**

**Part 1 / 2.**

**AU: [DW] After Journeys End – w/ Donna (+ Rose). No TenToo.**

**AU: [HP] DH compliant until Battle at Hogwarts. **

A light flashed in the middle of the clearing, and a man suddenly stood there, in-between a group of black clad adults and a teenage boy who looked haggard and dirty.

"Avada Ke-"

"No, no, no, no, no." He shook his head. "No."

The leader of the adults; the tallest one, and the most unnatural, inhuman looking, stepped forward. He was furious, that much anyone could see.

"Who are you?"

"I think the important thing is, who are _you_? Because I know who I am. It took me a while, but I know now. But you, _what _are you?"

"I am _Lord Voldemort_!" The other declared grandly.

Unaffected by the mention of the name, he turned to the teenager, who looked slightly confused at the change of events. "Who is this _Lord Voldemort_?"

"Err, he's a powerful wizard. Evil dark overlord, sort of. But he's really a guy called Tom Riddle." He blabbed out of nervousness, or did he unexplicably trust this man. He didn't know, and he didn't particularly care at that moment.

"And you are..."

"Harry Potter." He'd admit he was glad his name was asked for once. At least this man was oblivious to who _he _and Voldemort were. "The-Boy-Who-Lived." He added, unhelpfully, and out of habit.

"Pretentious." The man made a face at him, and his tone of voice made it clear he didn't like it.

"Crucio-" Voldemort screamed as the light flew towards the conversing men.

"No." And the spell stopped. The light died out and never reached him. "Your spells won't work on me. Not now, not ever." He was still facing Harry, and Harry was sure that, if the Death Eaters saw this mysterious mans face now, they'd apparate away immediately. It was dangerous.

"Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Sectumsempra! Avada Kedavra!" Spells were shouted out and lights flew everywhere, all originating from the same wand.

"Isn't he rude?" Harry stifled a snort as the man seemed to brush off these murder attempts. "At least you've got manners.

"However, _you_, Mr Riddle." The man, donning a brown trench coat and a dark pinstripe suit turned away from the teenager to face the _creature_ who called himself 'Lord Voldemort'. "You think you can wave your wand and get rid of me, oh no! I've got the greatest defence in the universe. It's not muggle, and it certainly _not _wizard." He winked, somewhat mockingly, at Riddle, before lifting his arm up suddenly. "Allons-y!"

A light show of spells flew at him, but they all missed their mark, as the spot where that peculiar man had stood was empty. Harry had jumped out of the way, as a precaution, and sighed in relief from his spot behind a tree as the spells also passed where he'd been a mere second before.

"Arghh!" Voldemort snarled as a command, "Find him! And bring him to me!" When some Death Eaters still lingered, he screamed; "NOW!" Immediately, the clearing was empty; apart from Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and, unbeknownst to them, Harry Potter.

"My Lord," the crazed, black haired witch began, "who is that man?"

"A new factor, Bella... Narcissa!" He barked all of a sudden. "Find me your son. Bring him to me."

With obvious fear in her eyes, she bowed slightly before hurrying away towards the castle with a hushed; "Yes, My Lord."

Harry simply settled for walking away as silently as he could. For now, he would live. Voldemort wouldn't want to kill him without an audience around them.

.~.~.~.

"Doctor! Doctor! Did it work? It did, right?" A red-haired woman asked, slightly frantically, as the Doctor – the same trench coat wearing man from the clearing – appeared in the TARDIS before collapsing on the ground.

"Yes, Donna. It was good." He managed to tell her that, before a migraine overcame him, "damn! Next time I suggest doing another one of these cheap tricks Donna; try to stop me. Better yet: do actually stop me. I'm not enjoying thi- oh! Ow." He winced twice as, almost simultaneously, Donna slapped his arm and the pain hit him in the head again. "Donna!" He whined.

"You Dumbo! I told you, but you didn't listen! And now look at you. Rolling on the floor like a right child. Get up!" Donna helped the Doctor up, "Rose'd laugh at you if she saw you." She hid a smile at his expression and he quickly set the controls for their next destination – the Great Hall.

"Now, old girl," he patted the TARDIS, "I hope you're up for more magic tricks. You too, Donna."

The TARDIS landed with a bump, but she ignored it. Instead, wide-eyed, she turned to him in a swift move, "what me? What do you need me for?" When he looked at the console – where a section had opened to reveal a keyboard – she winked. "Best temp in Chiswick. 100 words per minute. Gotcha."

"Molto bene!" He exclaimed as he took off his jacket and threw it over the coral next to the door. He reached the doors. "Well then! Allons-y!" And opened them; revealing the back of Hagrid's hut. "It wasn't that bad. I've got the time right, at least."

.~.~.~.

The Great Hall was littered with bodies; most of them alive. That brought little comfort to the Doctor as he saw how many were dead. He hadn't known any of those people at all; not their names not their faces, but he felt sorrow at seeing them dead and the families mourning.

But for now, he had something else to do.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he called, not too loudly, as he approached said boy who was around a large group of gingers. He avoided glaring at them – and staring jealously at their hair. It wouldn't be useful to make a fool of himself now. He'd wait for later to ask them why there was so much _red_.

"Barty Crouch Jr!" A voice gasped, "he's back. He's not dead." Murmurs slowly spread, very slowly, but eventually he had a lot of wands pointed at him, and his arms shot up.

"I'm unarmed. I'm unarmed." He assured them. "Now, who the devil is Barty Crouch?" he demanded.

Another, this time male, voice scoffed; "like you wouldn't know."

He turned towards where the voice originated from; "well, I don't. That's why I'm asking." He made extra sure to use his '_duh_' voice that, according to Donna, made the other person feel stupid.

"Well, you look just like him!"

"Yeah, well Jaina and Jacen Solo are gonna look 'just like each other', and I don't see them being confused for one another." The Doctor paused for a second, "well, one _is _a boy, and the other is a girl. But the point stands!"

His rambling seemed to have distracted the wizards and witches, so he turned back to Harry, who seemed vaguely amused, and led him away from the crowd. "Now, who is this Lord Voldemort guy? Exactly."

Harry gaped at him. "You mean, you threatened someone you didn't even know?" At the Doctors nod, he weakly accepted it and went on, "he's this Dark Lord who really wants to rule over the Wizarding World and kill all muggles, muggleborns and half-breeds... Like Hitler. Well, basically anyone who isn't pureblood... Hypocrite – he himself is nothing more than a mere half-blood. And his soul is ripped apart so much, he isn't even human anymore."

"Always good to have some background on whatever we're fighting. Wait. His soul ripped apart?"

"Horcruxes. He made seven of them. We've destroyed..." Harry counted mentally. _The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, the diadem, the snake... _"Six. Only two are left..."

"Two, but- Oh. Oh!" The Doctor stared at the boy wide-eyed. "OH!"

"As long as I'm alive, he'll stay alive. I'm his life support system."

"And you accept it?"

"I have to."

"Well said; but not any longer!" The Doctor declared, "Because you know what? I'm going to get that out of you, and then, Harry Potter, you will finish Voldemort once and for all." The Great Hall was silent at his declaration. "But first..." He held up his watch to his ear, "Donnaaaa! Change of plans. We have a complication."

**I have no idea how I came up with it. I was just reading HP fanfiction [check out '**_**The Well Groomed Mind**_**' by ****Lady Khali****] and I suddenly imagined Harry talking about leaving Britain and letting Voldy do his own thing, as long as some people were not killed under any circumstances.**

**In that imagination thing, I imagined Harry saying that, if Voldy went back on his word, he had a way of finding him that Voldy couldn't get rid of – and that it wasn't magic or muggle. Naturally, ALIEN came to mind. **

**Obviously, I thought DOCTOR WHO. Then I thought the Doctor would say that. And you see how the fic came about. **

**.~.~.~.**

**Oh, yeah, and Jaina and Jacen Solo – got that off . I've got no idea about Star Wars, apart from the basics. Am I ever so glad for Google!**

**Assume Nagini was destroyed **_**before **_**Harry went to sacrifice himself.**

**AND all that before the Doctor disappears from the clearing [starting at '**However, _you_, Mr Riddle," the man...**] was improvised after I thought that starting it at where I said a few words ago was too abrupt. **

_**Words:**__ 1363_

_**Posted: **__10__th__ April 2013_


End file.
